


The Scent

by Yazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Licking Sperm? How do you tag, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Porn Without Plot, Voyeurism, blowjob, control play, scent kink?, semi-public
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 17:45:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11628660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yazu/pseuds/Yazu
Summary: Somehow Yuzuru's scent is very arousing, isn't it?





	The Scent

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY LIO I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS I didn't even remember you have birthday but consider this an unexpected present from me~
> 
> Also I hope everyone who decides to read this will enjoy it, because eiyuzu is killing me on daily basis.

Nothing was even half as tempting as the shirt that got left next to Yuzuru's bag on the desk in the student council room. Despite being aware he had huge amount of paperwork to be done, Eichi kept looking in it's direction, endlessly curious about it. Whenever they were close, Eichi was always mesmerised by Yuzuru's scent. It's hard to distinguish if you are not close, hidden behind tons of cleaning substances, but absolutely charming once you get to know it. He could spend whole evening just inhaling it while sitting on Fushimi's lap. _He had been moving all those cardboxes with documents... And..._ Eichi could hear his own pulse in his ears. Just the thought of that smell was sending shivers down his spine. What's more, it was something new, and new is exciting. He had never even thought about this before... _I will be done before he comes back_. He giggled, feeling just like when he did something mischevious as a child. Even though there was a part of him that wanted to be caught, he knew Yuzuru would be mad about this so he quickly got up and approached the shirt. Yuzuru changed from it because of the labor work he had had to do before... Eichi bit his lip and took it with him, then went back to his desk. Quick glance at the still closed door and he brought the shirt to his nose. Familiar scent hit him, making him sigh contently. Much more intensive than during hugging... _It resembled a lot how Yuzuru smelt after sex_. This thought went straight to his dick, making him bite harder on his lip. As he kept breathing the bulge in his trousers was growing bigger, the pool of heat creating in his abdomen. Before he knew it, he started palming himself through the material, the fracture making him slightly groan. With closed eyes he could see Yuzuru above him, his gaze clouded with desire, feel his breath on his neck, and this smell... Eichi unzipped his pants and his hand went into the boxers to take his dick out. It was rock hard, gently pulsating in his palm. Coldness of the air outside brought a small gasp from his throat and he started slowly moving his fingers, every touch making him  want more. The scent was so strong he moaned, it was so easy to forget that was his own hand.

\- President-sama, I'm done with-

The silence after that was enough to make Eichi look at Yuzuru standing in the door. Violet eyes quickly noticed the shirt and Eichi's state. Mixed feeling filled his mind. He didn't want to be caught, yet when it happened, he was happy about it. Tenshouin was sure he will walk out of the room but Fushimi went inside and closed the door. Silent click of the lock brought another gasp from within his mouth.

\- What are you doing with my shirt, Eichi-sama?

Yuzuru called him that only in private and in his state it was only making him harder. He had to force himself to stop jerking off and answer the younger boy.

\- Can't you tell? I'm enjoying your scent... You smell so good, Yuzuru~

Even if it affected him, Fushimi's facial expression didn't change. Instead, he came closer to Eichi, then went up to the wall and leant against it. His gaze went down to the visible dick, then he looked into Eichi's eyes.

\- Won't you help me out, Yuzuru?

Fushimi slightly cocked his head to the side and squinted a bit.

\- Only if you beg for it.

\- Yuzur-

The words died in his throat as he observed the boy approach him and lean close to his ear.

\- What will it be... Eichi?

His whisper was like a lighting that went straight to his crotch. Tenshouin absolutely loved it when Yuzuru was getting demanding.

\- P... Please...

Instead of reaching down to touch his dick, Yuzuru went back to the wall. Eichi blinked few times, confused, but when he saw familiar clouded gaze in violet eyes he knew Yuzuru will play along.

\- Show me how you pleasure yourself, and if I like it... Well, I will decide what will happen.

Just feeling of being observed was bringing Eichi way closer to the edge. The tip of his cock was overflowing with precum which was making the movements easier.

\- Move a bit to the right and spread your legs further.

His breathing became faster as he did as ordered. The trousers were getting in the way so he removed both them and boxers. He intended to do it swiftly but the heat was making his hands shake and he needed a while to untangle himself, aware of Yuzuru's gaze all the time. With his lower part completely exposed, he spread his legs wider and moved a bit back to make the view better. His whole body felt as if it was on fire, his lungs hurt a bit from the panting but he hid the fatigue. As he closed the fingers again on painfully hard dick he couldn't hold back the groan of relief. He wanted to start slowly, but the impatience got better of him and he immediately went as fast as he could. Sweet, fulfilling feeling spread across his body but it wasn't this, not yet. Even though they did it countless times, being observed by Yuzuru felt so... embarassing, yet extremely exciting. Whenever he automatically closed his eyes, opening them he was always greeted with the same sight, intensive gaze burning his skin from distance. The scent from the shirt he was still holding was filling his lungs and sending his heart into a frenzy.

\- You are dripping so much... Are you imagining the fingers that give you so much pleasure are mine? Do you wish I was next to you, whispering things into your ear?

Even from this far his voice was resonating inside Eichi's mind, the only thing able to reach it through the haze. He would answer, but his voice failed him and he could produce only moans.

\- Are you feeling empty inside? Do you wish my cock was deep inside you, moving in and out, hitting your sensitive spot... You can try fingering yourself, but it will never feel the same, right?

_Who taught you to talk like this?_ His whole arm hurt from constant moving but the release was so close he couldn't care less. All that mattered were those eyes leaving traces on his skin and this mouth, spurting shameless words that were bringing him so near the edge.

\- Don't come yet, I like the face you are making.

He wanted to protest but Yuzuru's eyes made him bite his tongue. The release was in his reach but he was holding onto the last string of endurance he had.

\- Y-Yuzu... ru...

\- Oh, you want to come? But do you deserve it?

All he could do was nod, too dizzy to try to speak again. Just the thought of having to beg for orgasm was both cruel and exciting. Thankfully, Yuzuru smiled smugly and relaxed against the wall.

\- Then go ahead. Come.

He came the exact same moment, crying out loudly Yuzuru's name. His sight went white and he needed a long while to calm down enough to sit straight. His throat was clutched in familiar way, the feeling of coughing fit approaching, but Eichi was fighting it with all his might. Nothing was making him more disgusted with himself than showing how weak his body is after every simple exercise. As he came down from high and afterglow slowly spread in his body, he looked at Yuzuru who was still observing him. When blue eyes went down, he noticed visible bulge in the boy's trousers and smiled to himself. Being desired feels good as well. He realised he had let go of the shirt sometime before, but he was too tired to look for it.

\- Oh my, look at that mess... Someone has to clean it now, right~?

Tenshouin choked on the air as Fushimi came closer to him. The boy knelt before him, his pants getting dirty from a small pool of come he  had left on the ground. As he was watching Yuzuru, he noticed the sperm on his thighs and stomach. Fushimi's fingertips gently brushed against his sensitive skin and Eichi shuddered. What happened next had him choking on the air again, as the younger boy started licking the cum off his thighs. The warmth and wetness of his tongue was sending violent impulses through his entire body, especially with how Yuzuru was barely touching his skin. Before he knew it, he was getting hard again, every single touch making his sight sway. Eichi  didn't know he closed them, but when he managed to open the eyes and look ed at Fushimi below  he realised it was a mistake. He looked so lewd and erotic despite being fully dressed and composed that Tenshouin automatically entangled his fingers into his hair.

\- Did I allow you to tell me what to do, Eichi?

_When you are using this tone I will obey every your word, you handsome bastard_... He unwillingly let go of Yuzuru's hair and leant against the back of the chair. 

\- Good... You are hard again, what a nasty boy you are~

The licking turned into kissing and biting and Eichi lost all the power in his body. All he could do was cling onto the chair and try to control his voice as Yuzuru kept teasing his skin closer and closer to his crotch. Just when he thought Fushimi will finally put his mouth on his dick, he switched the leg and started from the thigh again. It was such a pleasant torture Eichi felt as if he was going crazy.

\- Yuzuru... Hurry...

\- Hmm? What is it, Eichi? Tell me, you were a good boy so I will listen~

Despite saying this, he kept abusing Tenshouin's sensitive skin, making him unable to voice any request. He wanted nothing more than to feel that hot mouth closing on his cock yet Yuzuru kept refusing him this unless he says it...

\- P-Ple... a... se...

His lungs were at their's limit and he felt his consciousness slowly slipping away, but he tried to hold onto it.

\- As you wish, Eichi~

He moaned loudly as his desire got fulfilled and Yuzuru took his dick into the mouth. The familiar feeling of tongue sliding up the line of his cock sent another shiver down his spine. He couldn't stop himself from gripping Yuzuru's hair again and forcing him to take the lenght deeper. He visibly lacked strenght but Yuzuru gave in, taking it whole into his throat. Thankfully he wasn't that big and it went quite smoothly. The sound together with feeling brought him to the edge immediately. Only few movements later he was already on the verge of another orgasm. He tried to tell Yuzuru he was about to come but his body refused to obey him and he came for the second time, the impact leaving him shaking. The last thing he felt were tears flowing down his cheeks as his world went black and he fainted.

 

He came to on the couch in the student council room. He automatically tried to move, instantly groaning from the pain in every single part of his body. His memory of what happened was hazy but soon he noticed familiar figure sitting on a chair next to him. Yuzuru looked him in the eyes and smiled awkwardly.

\- How are you feeling? You scared me when you collapsed like this...

Eichi blinked and tried to remember what happened. Realising why he was so exhausted made him blush a bit.

\- I'm sorry, Yuzuru. I...

\- It's fine. I went along with this, despite knowing better - Yuzuru sighed and shook his head - You truly are a bad influence on me.

Tenshouin grinned shyly and reached out to touch Fushimi's cheek. The boy leant into the touch and closed his eyes.

\- I'm sorry, Yuzuru. That I collapsed and scared you, that I left you aroused like this...

\- I took care of that after carrying you to the couch, so please don't worry about it. I suggest we stop by the hospital on the way back though. For now, rest a bit longer.

Eichi still felt guilty. Yuzuru went out of his way to play along his little idea but his body failed as usual... _Yuzuru deserves someone better_. He shook his head, aware that the boy would scold him for thinking like this, and took Yuzuru's hand.

\- I want to... sleep a bit more...

Fushimi smiled gently and gripped his hand stronger.

\- I will stay with you here until you wake up.

He was still anxious, but somehow Yuzuru's words calmed him down enough for Eichi to fall asleep again.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, remember about kudos/comment!


End file.
